


Robber, Lover, & Corrupted Police Officer

by kei_yairi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Awkward Romance, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Drama & Romance, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, OOC, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One of My Favorites, Organized Crime, Police, Police Brutality, Police Procedural, Robbery, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/kei_yairi
Summary: He pushed me hard to the wall, and pointed his gun straight to my head. There, he pressed his gun barrel with one hand to my forehead, and held my right shoulder with his other hand.





	Robber, Lover, & Corrupted Police Officer

He pushed me hard to the wall, and pointed his gun straight to my head. I could feel the coldness from his gun barrel when this mad police touched it to my forehead. I held back my hiss when I felt the sting on my right shoulder where he planted one of his bullets earlier.

There, he pressed his gun barrel with one hand to my forehead, and held my right shoulder with his other hand. I gritted my teeth when I saw him smirked. Slowly, he pressed my right shoulder to the wall behind me, burying the bullet even deeper beneath my skin.

I screamed.

“Did you hear that, Rei?” The mad police asked and chuckled. Right behind him, a telephone’s loud speaker had been turned on, while it connected to Reita, our robber-troupe’s leader. I could hear him cursed.

These past two years, we’ve robbed so many high-ranked banks in this country. Of course, in the same time, we infuriated so many police units. This time, this country decided to trust this case to a certain mad police.

He’s Kouyou Uruha, the national-scaled police commander. He had beautiful feature with a ruined mind. He succeeded in solving every case he got, yet he shed so many bloods to decipher it. He would just do anything to stop any criminal cases he took in this country.

And when I said ‘anything’, it meant literally ANYTHING.

The problem was started when we, the robber-troupe, knew with what kind of money he used for buying his food, and where he retrieved it from. This country’s leaders corrupted this country’s money and used it employ people like this country’s proud Commander Kouyou Uruha.

We hate this country’s leaders; we hate people like them; we hate Commander Kouyou Uruha.

I hate him for completely different reason.

“If I’m not mistaken, this is your most beloved crew, isn’t he, Reita?” Uruha asked as his hand left my right shoulder. I didn’t have the courage to do anything for his gun barrel still pressed dangerously onto my forehead.

“ _Leave him alone, Uruha_ ,” Reita warned.

“Why should I?” The commander questioned him back while he smirked at me. “If you want me to leave him alone, that means, he’s so precious for you. If he’s THAT precious for you, then it means he’s precious for my career too.”

“ _Get me instead, Uruha. You won’t get anything from him!_ ”

“I’ll get you by him,” Uruha put his gun away from my forehead, and I hate it more. “Listen, Reita. If you want him back to your troupe, safely, and soundly, you can surrender yourself to me. I’ll wait for you until midnight…”

“ _Don’t you dare do anything to him, Uruha!_ ”

“I’ve shot him once, Rei.” The commander wiped the dried blood on my lower lip. “I can do it again when I want to. Or I can do other completely different things to him. Maybe I’ll do something to his attractive face so you won’t be able to recognize him when you meet him again after this.”

Reita’s heavy breathing could be heard from the telephone. “ _Where?_ ” he asked seconds after.

Before I got the chance to talk, Uruha covered my mouth. “At the Mogen Chain Bank’s yard.” Uruha pointed his gun again and silently threat me not to speak again. “Don’t be late,” the commander said as he slowly walked toward the telephone.

He pressed one button to end the conversation with Reita. I could still hear the beeping sound from it until Uruha turned off the loud speaker mode completely. He put his platinum-colored gun on the table, beside the telephone.

“Here we are now, Sugar,” the commander said as he walked back toward me. “Just the two of us. Now, let me start the interrogation while we wait for your dear lover to come and save you heroically. First, why did you leave me for him?”

There, he made me dumbfounded…

***+***

It’s about two and a half years ago. They kidnapped me to threat Uruha not to deal with their case. Reita’s subordinates blindfolded and gagged me when they took me to the troupe leader. Reita took off the blindfold, and that was the first time I looked straight to his eyes.

“The mad man’s pet,” he called me for the first time.

I’ve become Reita’s private hostage for weeks. He imprisoned me inside his room to protect me from his pervert minors. I’ve been handcuffed, my leg was tied to his bedpost, and I laid there on his floor all day. But nothing more.

He didn’t harm me. He didn’t even lay a single touch on me. He feed me, properly, still without unlocking the handcuff. I could still hold the spoon, glass, or scratched the upper part of my back when I felt itchy.

He chuckled once, when he entered his room, and found me rubbing the lower part of my back to his bedpost, because it felt so itchy, and I couldn’t reach that part with my handcuffed hands. He said I looked like a cow scratching its back to a tree.

He embarrassed me so much I just had to throw a spoon at him. I’ve missed though… but…

His crisp voice when he chuckled… I like it…

Uruha never laughed wholeheartedly like that. Not even once since he took me in, saved me from the street, transforming the stray cat that I was into a proper human being in his luxurious mansion. The commander even taught me how to fight, how to use a gun, how to defend myself.

Uruha did laugh once in awhile, of course. But never because of happiness.

Not even my existence around him could make him actually happy.

From there, I started to respond when Reita talked to me. He never asked anything about the commander’s weakness. He never questioned me about how Uruha fight, or about how the commander solved his cases. Never once he talked about Uruha when he was around me.

Most of the time, we talked about… me…

I never understand what this troupe’s leader has in his head. He once told me that I smelled like his mother’s favorite flower. When I said it might be because of the soap, he reminded me that he never let me used the bathroom more than three minutes, let alone to take a bath.

He embarrassed me again and I threw a fork at him, and I missed again…

They left me several times for their missions robbing the banks. Every time they came back to this headquarter, Reita always brought me a colorful stone. It’s a piece from each bank’s coat-of-arms. “It’s a souvenir,” he said.

The day after, he untied my leg from his bedpost – but still handcuffing me – and threw a towel right to my face. I hate him because he didn’t miss his throw. I used his bathroom, and that was the first time I took a proper bath – for almost an hour – after they kidnapped me.

Knowing that I won’t go anywhere, he let me entered the troupe’s meeting room. There I knew why they always succeeded their robbery missions. They have the equipments they needed to each mission, for different banks.

One day, they were stuck about how to get through Welch Falcon Bank’s security system. It’s one of the four-ranked-banks in the country. I know that bank from Uruha. He taught me about the security system, and that moment, I told about the system to Reita and his troupe.

I asked him why he did this, robbing the bank, taking the money, being criminals. Smiling, he answered, “You were once homeless, weren’t you? I was too. My men were too. My mother was too. Come with me after the mission done, you’ll understand.”

The day after they succeeded the robbery, they put the money they robbed inside a van. Reita took me for the ride with his minors, and we drove to a small poor village. After we entered the village’s gate, Reita and his subordinates distributes ninety percent of the money from the robbery to the village people.

***+***

“Robin Hood wannabe,” Uruha commented. “It won’t change a thing, my dear. Your troupe, the leader, and you, are still criminals. But don’t worry. I can make an exception for you only. I’ll recommend you to a mental rehabilitation for being kidnapped, shocked, and forced to follow their orders for robberies.”

The commander then smelled my hair. “As for tonight, let me tell you something.” He hummed. “You smelled like someone else. Did Reita _do_ you that good? Hm? He _planted_ too many _seeds_ inside you; you smelled like a vile criminal, Honey.”

Uruha pulled me away from the wall and pushed me, laid my back on the table. “Since we still have time, why don’t we do something we usually did before you met this Reita guy and before you let him tainted you?”

Why didn’t I run, you asked? The commander almost broke my leg when I see him inside this bank building. Even though I did run, he would definitely easily catch me again. I couldn’t fight him either. He knew my weaknesses.

“Let me remind you about our good old days, Baby.” Uruha forcefully spread my legs. “And after that, tell me who _did_ you better, me or Reita. How about that? Hm? I’ll erase his smell from you and I can replace it with a better one.”

“He won’t need that.”

The commander and I turned our heads toward the source of the voice. Jumping in from the window in this bank bureau, there he stood. I startled. He reached this place so fast. Where was he when Uruha called him earlier?

“Welcome aboard, Suzuki Reita,” the commander looked at his watch and hummed. “Too early sixteen minutes. That’s too bad. It’s actually enough for a quick love-making. Don’t you think? But… oh, well… never mind that. Here you are. Already.”

“You’re sick, Uruha.” Reita closed the distance between him and me with the commander. “Doesn’t he mean something to you? Ever? Did you really need to shot him? Did you really need to hurt him like this just to get me?”

“‘Just’?!” Uruha gaped, and then laughed. “That’s a really underestimating understatement, Reita! You hurt my feelings. You know? I won’t involve myself in this case if it’s ‘just’ you. I involved myself in this case because IT is YOU, the sleek Suzuki Reita!”

“You’re mad, Uruha.”

“No, I’m not. I’m just an obsessed-perfectionist. Maybe a little ambitious too, I don’t know, whatever, I don’t care.” The commander shrugged. “It’s just, since you’re here already, why don’t we… solve this case right here and now?”

“Yeah, why not. I’ll make you let him go, and let you screw yourself, Uruha.”

I looked at my troupe’s leader. The tear was easily flowed out from my eye. Reita looked back at me. “Don’t worry. I’ll get you another souvenir. Let’s go home after this,” Reita smiled as he drew his gun toward Uruha.

_**BANG!!** _

  
**____....++++****・=fin=・****++++....____**


End file.
